Too Long
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jibbs sweet, fluffy one shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYLEY! Jenny and Gibb's are working late... events occur... what will they lead too? I hope you like it. :-D --- and I did. Heehee, I have her password now ---
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is a one shot for Hayley! Happy Birthday! Her username is OutCold, she is a fantastic writer and i think as a birthday present you guys that read this should go read one of her amazing NCIS or 24 or Pushing Daisies fics and review she is brilliant! So thanks Hayley and everyone (you know who you are!) for putting up with me over the last couple of weeks you're the best and i don't know what i'd do with out you!**

**This is a sweet, one shot Jibbs, cos Hayley once told me she was a romantic at heart (you couldn't hide it from us forever!) but i'm a little worried it's too much so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs* **

He always had had a thing for red heads.

But she was different; he hadn't felt like this about anyone since Shannon.

Damn her.

Her hair, her lips, that smile, and that laugh. And Paris. And NCIS for bringing her here.

She was good agent, no she was goddamn amazing agent, and he still didn't think she should be here as a director.

"Boss?" Dinozzo's unfortunately familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Dinozzo."

He just looked at him, and pointedly looked at Ziva, who had her head on the desk, hair scraped back in a messy ponytail, who was obviously exhausted and McGee, who looked like he was trying to stay awake, with difficulty.

They were shattered, and wit good reason, not one of them had gone home in several days, not one of them had slept in all that time, and not one of them had eaten for at least a day – unless coffee counts. They'd caught the bastard who had been killing the teenage girls, four in total, and he was locked up. And the NCIS building was practically empty.

Paper work could wait.

"Go home, get some sleep. Here in the morning." Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss." Tony said with all the enthusiasm he could possible muster.

"Ziva, Ziva wake up," he shook her arm gently "We can go."

She lifted her head, dark bags under her eyes, "Tony if you are joking with me I am going to ki-"

"Oh come on! Gibb's said we could go. You too probie!"

"What?"

"We can go!"

"Oh right coming."

"Probie was asleep!" Tony teased on their way out,

"You say you are exhausted, yet you still have the energy to tease McGee." Ziva said, slightly amazed but too tired to really care.

"And you say you're tired yet you still have the energy to question me having the energy to tease probie."

Ziva was too tired to care, "I am too tired, I will argue with you after I have had some sleep."

"Look forward to it," Tony yawned.

"And probie was asleep."

"I wasn't asleep Tony, my eyes were open."

"Ah says you… I know differently."

"Whys it matter anyway? Ziva was asleep."

"But McProbie… Ziva didn't catch a few hours sleep in Abbey's lab yesterday; me and her were out – doing our jobs."

"That was only twenty minutes."

"Abbey told me what really happened."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony-"

And with that the elevator closed.

Gibb's couldn't help but smile at them, all of them.

"What are you smiling at Jethro?" Jenny smiled at him as she made her way down the stars and he was flooded with emotion for this amazing woman in front of him.

"Oh nothing Jen," He said, continuing to smile.

She just narrowed her eyes slightly in that very Jenny-like way and replied "What are you doing here so late?"

"Working."

"Yeah, cos it sure looks like that. When was the last time you went home?"

It was Wednesday, he'd been at work since, shit, since Saturday.

"Tuesday morning." He said easily.

"Liar." She said smiling.

It never was worth lying to Jenny, wasn't nine years ago, isn't now.

"Monday."

"Liar!" She exclaimed.

"You always could tell."

"You always could tell," she retorted.

He smiled, they were both right, he was quiet, memories flashing back to him…

"Paris." She said.

He just looked at her.

"Definitely Paris," she smiled.

After a long pause, he started.

"I miss you Jen."

A flash of sadness crossed her face, "I miss you too Jethro." She said, the longing in her voice.

He got up and walked up to her. "What are you doing here this late anyway?" He said.

"Working." She retorted.

He smiled, he wanted her so badly, and he could see she wanted it just as badly.

He brushed a strand of that stunning hair out of her face, she felt herself tremble.

Instead of dropping his hand, he placed it on her cheek, searching her eyes.

"We can't do this Jethro." She whispered, her voice desperate, and her eyes full of emotion.

"Then why are your eyes telling me a different story," he whispered gently. "I thought you wanted this," He smiled slightly, in a sad way and put his other hand around her neck.

She sighed, and trembled at his touch, in such close proximity he was driving her crazy, hell she wanted it, she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything else.

"Come on Jen," He said, tracing his finger over her lips,

She gave in, "I want it."

And he pulled her closer to him and gently placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was full of love, and tenderness, Jenny tried to hurry it, she wanted to drink him in, get as much as she could and make up for nine years of lost time.

He pulled away, "We have a long time Jen." He said softly, teasing.

"Then hold me Jethro," she said, she needed to be closer to him, god she loved him so much, and she didn't want this to end in heart break – again.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, and breathed in her smell, her hair, the feel of her, everything that made her Jen.

"I've missed you so much," she said, a single tear sliding down one cheek.

He held her even tighter, and felt that familiar tug at his heart, "I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro,"

"We waited too long," She said.

"Nine years too long." He said as they broke apart.

She smiled, truth and honesty shone through her eyes in her happiness.

God he loved her when she smiled.

**Like i said, i'm worried about the cheesiness...**

**Please review!**

**And Happy birthday Hayley!**

**Love you!**

**:-p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a one shot, but i got bored so you know... some people put me on story alert so i thought i'd put another chapter up... if those people that put me on story alert review there may even be another chapter! Lol.**

Chapter 2

Jenny began to stir, and to her surprise, found a sleepy Gibb's beside her, well more on top of her actually, there wasn't much room on her couch in the office.

Shit.

The couch in her office.

Shit.

Then she remembered what happened last night…

_She sighed, and trembled at his touch, in such close proximity he was driving her crazy, hell she wanted it, she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything else._

"_Come on Jen," He said, tracing his finger over her lips,_

_She gave in, "I want it."_

_And he pulled her closer to him and gently placed his lips on hers. _

_The kiss was full of love, and tenderness, Jenny tried to hurry it, she wanted to drink him in, get as much as she could and make up for nine years of lost time._

_He pulled away, "We have a long time Jen." He said softly, teasing._

And they used that time… she trembled at the memory.

But shit, her office and it was light outside.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Jethro wake up," she whispered and shook him.

"Morning," he said smiling, "I've waited years to see you when I wake up in the mor – what's wrong?" he said as he saw the panic on her face.

"Have you got a watch?"

Gibb's looked at his watch, "It's 6:55am."

"Shit, get off me!" She demanded, he did as she asked,

"Cynthia gets here in five minutes… come on!" She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because you don't don't know who else is here. What time to Tony, Ziva and McGee get in?"

"7:00."

"Crap."

"Calm down Jen, we'll be ready." Gibb's said, buttoning up his shirt.

"And you don't think they won't notice that we're both wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

"We'll tell them we stayed all night, working, come on Jen, it's not like it's unusual at the moment."

"Well that's a habit I'll be snapping out of."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"This reminds me of Paris," Jenny continued.

"What being in your office?"

She punched him playfully on the shoulder, "No sneaking around." She smiled.

That was when she heard footsteps, "Quick stand behind the door" she hissed, throwing him his tie where he stood, amused behind the door.

"Morning director," Cynthia said as she opened the door, a few inches away from Gibb's face.

"Good morning Cynthia."

"Did you stay last night?"

"Yes, I had some important business to sort out,"

"O.k., I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Thank you Cynthia."

And she closed the door behind her.

Gibb's smiled.

"That was not funny Jethro, if she had caught me – it's very unprofessional!"

Gibb's smile got even wider.

"And how are you going to get out of here no-"

Gibb's stopped her with a kiss, immediately she relaxed and melted into him.

"That was low," she said as they finally broke apart.

"But it was nice wasn't it." He replied.

"Yes," she said and quickly averted her eyes away from his.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck, she groaned.

"No Jethro, not – not now! I'd better distract Cynthia so you can get out of here."

He didn't stop, "Please don't make this hard."

He moaned, but pulled away, "Just making up for lost time."

She smiled at him, and swiftly left her office, being careful not to open her door too wide.

A few minutes later, "Go! Quick!"

"What'd you do?"

"I sent her to find you!"

"Nice one Jen."

"Just go, and quickly I'll talk to you later!"

He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Go!" She said smiling attempting to feign seriousness.

And failing, miserably – and really not giving a damn.

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok... this is a short chapter but i wanted to get the teams view and it was fun to write! So here you go... :-) and please review!**

Chapter 3

"You're in a good mood this morning Director," Cynthia commented.

"What makes you say that?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe the fact you haven't stopped smiling." Cynthia said, smiling herself.

"Crap…" Jenny thought, "Is it that obvious?"

"It's just a nice day Cynthia," She said,

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Boss looks happy today," Tony whispered to Ziva and McGee as they crowed round Ziva's desk, pretending to work.

"Can no one around here be happy without you poking your ears in it Tony?"

"It's poking your nose Zee-vah."

"That is beside the point Tony, you should not intrude on others privacy which by the way they have a right too."

"This coming from you Ziva?"

She narrowed her and eyes, and before Ziva could kill Tony with a paperclip, McGee intervened, "I think Boss is getting suspicious," he whispered, and then raised his voice, "Yeah, that was a tough case,"

Gibb's looked up, smiling, and raised his eyebrows.

"Well done McProbie, you just confirmed the fact we were talking about him."

Ziva lightly head slapped McGee.

"Boss is smiling."

"Well observed Tony." Ziva said, irritably.

"Well I'm an investigator Ziva, it's kinda what I do."

McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes.

Tony's face lit up as something apparently dawned on him,

"What?" Ziva asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Boss got laid!" He whispered, loudly.

"Keep you voice down Tony," Ziva hissed.

"I wonder who it was?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and they could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"What?" McGee said.

They stayed the same, neither of them spoke.

"You don't think?" Tony said.

"It's a definite possibility." She replied.

"No…"

"Yes."

"Yes. Oh, we are too good."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"What!?" McGee said louder.

"The director." Tony and Ziva said together.

"No…" McGee said.

"Yes!" They said.

"Dinozzo,"

Tony jumped up.

"Yes boss!"

"It's none of any of you's business."

"Sorry boss."

"You will be." Gibb's smiled.

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**Ask people, if i get a lot of reviews i UD way quicker! I promise!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
